Although kayaks, canoes, and other types of boats are normally propelled by a paddle, there are many times when it would be beneficial to use a sail to provide supplemental or effortless propulsion. A number of devices have been designed to provide sailing capability for kayaks. These include attachments to the kayak for a mast on which to attach the sail, two separate hulls used as bases for the sails, and sails held by or secured to the operator. There are drawbacks associated with using these devices. For example, they require complex attachment mechanisms or modifications to the kayak, or the operator must use his or her hands or body to hold the sail, therefore restricting use of the paddle. The devices are also somewhat large and unwieldy, and therefore do not lend themselves to spontaneous use after a period of time spent paddling.
It would be advantageous to provide a sail apparatus for kayaks, canoes, and rowboats that uses one or more collapsible masts and sails that can be attached to the paddle for use as well as for convenient storage when not in use. It would also be advantageous to provide a sail apparatus that includes a sail on either side of a kayak, to act similarly to outriggers and add stability to the kayak while in use.